dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Duckie/ littleduckie
littleduckie or duckie joined the dollars on June 11, 2010. She never used to talk in the forums but recently became addicted to it and she loves to go into the chat rooms. She misses DG chat a lot and doesn't really like BBS due to all the new people she doesnt know and the weird weeaboos she sees often on there. Duckie is a college student IRL with a major in art. She hopes to get a job as an animator and wants to work for Pixar. Duckie is a small and cute person who often gets thrown in closets by Chou. She no longer enjoys being thrown into closets with chou becuase chou is a mega douche (<3 ilu chou) Duckie spends most of her day sleeping or online, most of her time is spent on the dollars chat rooms talking to random strangers and making friends. Duckie is on the dollars chat most of the day. She can never be found in just one room, she likes to travel to different rooms and check out the other rooms. She has many people she considers to be friends like Chou,(THIS IS NO LONGER TRUE CUZ CHOU IS A DOUCHEBAG LOL) NT, Homomilk, and Deet etc. . She also doesn't like RPers or playing truth or dare. Duckie's hate for Noobs Duckie really doesn't like any of the noobs on BBS, she's friendly to them but they can easily get on her nerves and she ends up going into a rage banhammer fit. Most of the noobs probably thinks shes an uptight bitch but she only puts on that act to make them go away. She hates noobs who spew stupid nonsence and if any noob messes with her family or friends she will not hesitate to kill the noob causing the distrubance. Duckie is boss When Duckie is host of the room, then beware! If you start singing nyan cat or friday you will forever be on her hate list and she will kick you out of the room everytime if she is host. Another thing to not do in chat while she is host is be blue, Deet is a good friend of duckie's and duckie hates when deet goes into spam fit about blue SO NO BLUE! No talking about IRL stuff either, if you know someone irl and start talking about homework SHE WILL BOOT YOU. Duckie also cant tolerate when idiots talk, so if she starts sighing or makes "=_=" face then she's annoyed and will most likely start booting people. Rules when duckie is boss: # no nyan cat, justin beiber, friday, or PASTAAAAAA. if you do this you will be banned. #no school talk: no talking about homework, if you need help with your homework you have msn messenger for that #try to keep personal talk to a out of chat as much as possible #try not to lurk #stay off blue, to avoid giving me headaches from deet. #I am the queen of chat, dont like it than you can suck my banhammer as it disconnects your sorry ass. 'Duckie's relationship with other chat members:' *Keiichi = Loving husband and rl boyfriend *Kyoko = Egg's (fairy?) godmother, slenderman stalker and sister in law. *Deet = comedy soulmate, ex Mother-in-law, grandmother, and sister in law *Aru: Ducke's brother in law and good friend *Kasuka = love/hate relationship, nicknamed Suki-kun or Suki-pyon (often throws street signs at her) *NT = friend who often traumitizes her but duckie still likes him *Akuma = another friend who often traumitizes her but duckie still luvs her (kinda...sorta...not really..i dunno anymore) *Chou = closet buddy/ person she hates greatly only tolerates cuz she loves sparkle *Kururi = whorny whore friend *HomoMilk = buddy, baby daddy, ex-husband 'THE CHILDREN' *Egg *mikado-kun *rose *anima *deiji *celty *lighting *kaito *Tsundere *Juu *motorangel 'DUCKIE AND EGG ' Duckie found out recently from akuma that she had a daughter named Egg, duckie never remember giving birth to egg then Akuma told duckie the truth of Eggs existance. One day while walking down the street Duckie saw Chuck norris throwing a hissy fit because no one would fight him, Chuck norris decided to fight the only man ever to defeat him , Bruce Lee. But to fight Bruce Lee Chuck Norris had to rip a hole in space. Chuck norris did a roundhouse kick and ripped a hole in space but when he reached into the hole he pulled out Egg instead of Bruce Lee. Chuck Norris didnt want Egg so he gave Egg to Duckie. Duckie said she would care for Egg and took Egg home with her, but Duckie has really REALLY bad memory and forgot about Egg. Duckie still has yet to tell Egg that she is an alien from another dimention. DUCKIE AND HER FAMILY Duckie and Deet recently created a family, that family is strange and very VERY weird. Duckie's parents are Pinkizaya and Blueshizuo, but because of her bad memory Duckie didnt realize she was hitting on her father once and now she cant look her father in the eye. Duckie met and fell in love with HomoMilk and they adopted Mikado-kun, Egg, Tsundere, and Kaito, shortly after adopting those weird kids she had Anima. After a day of marriage Duckie realized HomoMilk was kinda a slut, he was cheating on Duckie with Kururi, izaya, akuma, NT, and even their own adopted son Mikado-kun. So Duckie divorced HomoMilk but she still loves him greatly and still thinks of him as her property, but HomoMilk does get on Duckie's nerves sometimes cuz Homo has refused to pay child support. As revenge for cheating on her so much Duckie often draws yaoi/yuri of NT and Homo. DUCKIE AND HOMOMILK Duckie is good friends with homo, she loves homo and often teases him. As a joke one day duckie said she would draw yaoi of NT and homo, but somehow that joke turned real and akuma conviced duckie to draw it. Duckie was quite pleased with her yaoi picture much to homo's dislike, homo became very popular after duckie drew him and homo is constantly being raped/molested by mutliple people. (akuma, mikado-kun, izaya, kururi) Homo and Duckie were married once but that marriage ended after five minutes cuz duckie saw that homo was in love with NT...and also Izaya. homo and duckie have 5 kids together, mikado-kun, rose, kaito, tsundere, and egg are all adopted, anima is their only biological child. Duckie has always thought of homo as only a friend but on July 29th homo decided to play dress up and this changed everything. Homo's epic dress up night resulted in Duckie's heart going doki doki, (lol) homo took request for outfits and acts he could do, when duckie asked homo to be a teacher and pin her to a wall homo did just that and that was instant love for duckie. (yes weird i know) Homo then dressed as a doctor which also made duckie freak out, but the nail in the coffin happened on july 30th when homo pinned duckie to a bed and kissed her hair, after that duckie fell head over heels in love with homo and has now declared homo her drawing muse. 'Girl Talk' Girl talk was first established by Duckie, akuma, kururi, and anima on july 19th, on that night epic girl talk was born and what a monster in became. Girl talk ranged from Pokemon all the way to penises and ending in lilo and stitch, that night things got crazy and kururi and anima got married and adopted Ru and taro from the darazu chat. On july 27th another girl talk session happened, this girl talk consisted of talking in capslock for 2 hours and screaming at random people who logged in Vagina or GTFO. the topics ranged went from periods to Old spice commercails to the men we love in the dollars chat and part of it was recorded and put on youtube. Men arent allowed in the room when girl talk is happening but on the last girl talk session that happened on july 28-29th homo, aru, izaya, and NT were in the room. Girl talk usually happens from 12-3 am and it will usually be in a room labeled girl talk. Girl talk has been extended to a Facebook group with more than 30 members. This group consist mostly of whining about periods, cramps and various such other girly stuff. There are also challenges that are issued by members of the group, various dress up challenges such as take a pic with your favorite stuffed animal or take a pic while dressed at a school girl. 'The events of last august'-September Duckie always searched the chats for her shizuo and one day found Quiet shizuo. He agreed to marry her and they had a kid together. Due to irl issues Quiet shizuo had to leave After Quiet shizuo disappeared Duckie became very sad. During her marriage to Shizuo the user rinzuo tried to persuade Duckie into falling for him, remembering this Duckie decided to fall for Rinzuo but Rinzuo fell for Akuma much to duckie's dismay. Both NT and Duckie were quite frustrated with the situation so NT told Duckie to steal him from Akuma, Duckie agreed to this and kinda (?) succeeded in stealing NT. Duckie fell for NT and started.....slightly sexual activity with NT, this lead to akuma confronting NT and after a long fight NT decided to take a neutral path and not be with anyone. Duckie decided to be a good girl and wait for NT to make his choice, but at deet and aru's wedding when duckie as NT and Akuma together she decided to go with Keiichi. as of October 3, 2010 duckie and Keiichi are married. <333 (they have 13 kids together XD) 'Keiichi and Duckie' On September 12, 2010 at Aru and Deet's wedding, after getting upset over NT and Akuma's infamous closet sex. A drunk Duckie accepted keiichi's wedding proposal and on October 3, 2010 they got married. At first Duckie didn't take their relationship seriously but soon she found herself falling head over heels in love with him. Keiichi and Duckie are often seen kissing and cuddling, or fighting over silly things. (like who loves their kids more and such stuff) Duckie loves keiichi more than anything else <3 even though duckie loves keiichi lots she still likes to pair her hubby into a yaoi pairing with his brother Aruoke. Return to dollars In late October, Duckie took a short break after a huge dramatic fight happened between most of the users on dollars-group. She decided not to go on chat to prevent anymore drama from happening, and she also felt like she was being outcasted by the people that were on chat. In late march Duckie decided to come back to chat having resloved her differences with the other users. Duckie has enjoyed some of her time on chat, she's really likes her new friends she made on there. Some of the new users irk her, she sometimes trolls them by pretending shes a prude and doesnt allow them to do pervy things. 'QUICK FACTS ABOUT DUCKIE' Duckie has been eaten twice, once by Kira and Vino (was their dinner for their date) and the second time Izaya, akuma, and izai killed and ate duckie for no reason other than the fact that they we're hungry and thought it was fun... Hobbies include watching anime,reading manga, drawing, talking with friends on Facebook, playing with her cats Coco and Tama, sleeping, and listening to music she's 20, 5 feet tall, and weights 110 pounds. get duckie angry and she speaks in the third person, has a job delievering newspapers Duckie's DA Duckie Draws for you~ Duckie will draw your dollars character for your wiki profile page, she has done this for many of the dollars members including NT, homomilk, keiichi, and akuma. She will gladly accept your request~ just go to Duckie's DA page and send her a note with all the details of your character. Make sure to be really specific and sending reference pics would be very nice. Things duckie likes *Keiichi *her awkward pedo family *spreading the corn video *video games *Nutella *girl talk *otome games *memes Things duckie hates *keiichi hiting on other girls/girls hitting on keiichi *noobs spamming *ellie and panda spamming her fb *People who make useless wiki pages *nyan cat *ghosting in chat *RPers *People who make rooms even though there are plenty of other empty rooms *People who fuck with members of her family Category:Users